Within the Department of Pathology, studies involve applications of electron microscopy and other ancillary techniques (biochemistry, autoradiography, cytochemistry) related to problems of protein synthesis, secretion, embryogenesis, muscle contraction, calcium deposition and localization, and neoplastic changes. Biological models utilized for these studies include embryonic and adult exocrine and endocrine pancreas; cartilage and bone formation; mouse lymphomas, blood platelets and skeletal muscle.